


reunion

by cldstrf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: i can't believe you're back!
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	reunion

He slipped inside the Nomad after a long trip from home.

With his resolve anew, he had a new lease on what life he had left, and knew how he had wanted to spend it. The talk with Big Boss had encouraged him to take the time he still had into his own hands. 

Snake looked down at his cigarette holder, giving a grimace as he tossed it to the side. No more of that. Surely Sunny will be happy. 

But she had been nowhere to be found. It didn't worry him too much; after everything being said and done with, maybe Otacon had a change of heart in letting her be outside. 

As he headed down the stairs, he spotted him, sitting at his computer with his head in his hands. The brunette was quiet, and only stirred at the sound of footsteps against metal plating. 

And when his head lifted, Snake was off the steps, looking around before giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Snake?” Otacon breathed quietly, turning in his chair. “Is that…”

“Yeah,” he said simply, and Otacon pushed himself up to his feet, taking a step forward. Then another, and another until he was rushing towards the other man, throwing his arms around him.

“Oh, Snake,” Otacon sighed in absolute relief, pulling back just enough to look at Snake. His hands shook as he lifted them, running them through silver hair, down the lapels of his jacket. His fingertips grazed gently along the scarring of his left cheek. “I didn't think you'd come back.”

“You think I’d leave you for good? Not a chance.” Snake’s gruff voice cut through his worries, and Otacon gave a smile, shaking his head before tucking his chin to Snake’s shoulder.

“I was so worried about you! You left so suddenly, I thought I'd never see you again.”

Snake shook his head, rested a hand against the back of Otacon’s neck to curl his fingers into his hair. He guided the man backward, pressing his lips to his forehead. “I’m sorry. There was something I had to do.”

“I’m just so glad you're back,” Otacon eventually settled on, hands sliding down Snake’s arms until they reached his hands. He gripped onto them tightly. Snake returned the gesture. “Sunny’s missed you. But I think she's holding up okay. She's made friends on the outside.”

“Sounds like you're an empty nester now.”

“Like you aren't, too,” he countered, “we’re in this together, remember?”

“Yeah. She learn to cook yet?”

“Snake!” Scolding him lightly, Otacon shot him a rather fond look. “I know you live off of rations, but the least you can do is try to encourage her.”

“Mm,” Snake grunted, eyes darting towards the side. “I’ll think about it.”

Otacon sighed, but smiled again regardless, releasing his hands to bring his own up to cup at Snake’s cheeks. The left side was rough and textured, but he didn't mind. 

“Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?” 

Snake only nodded, intent on keeping this promise. “I'm not leaving again. Wherever I go, I want you to follow.”

“I will,” Otacon whispered, touching their foreheads together in a feather light touch. His lips brushed against Snake’s, who huffed a short laugh before he leaned forward to kiss him again.

“Hold you to it.”


End file.
